star_wars_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
A HM Droid from Alfreda: Chapter One - Seconds Later
All right, gang! The first chapter of A HM Droid from Alfreda is here! Here we go: Chapter One: Seconds Later The engine of the pod started sputtering. "No! No, oh please no don't do this to me, pod!" Lyra screamed. She was flying... no CRASHING down to the planet in a flying pod that she found. She felt the gravity of the planet pushing her pod down to the ground of that forest planet down there. And then, she crashed. "INKA PABCO!" Lyra screamed. Inka Pabco is Alfredian for, OH COME ON! "Well that was something. The Empire is defeated, isn't that great!" C-3PO said. "Yeah, I guess so. Though I really- What is that!" Han said. He pointed over to the crashed pod. "We better go look, I think there's some in there!" Leia commened. She, her brother, Han, Chewie, and the two droids fallowed her over to the crashed pod in the forest. A cloud of dust surrounded that pod, and all you could see was a round sphere and a human shaped figure. "Hello?" C-3PO cried. The dust slowly faded away and you could see fully the crashed pod and the person emerging from it. "Calapad?" The person- who is Lyra- said. "What?" Han asked "Sico manacota?" Lyra said again. Sico manacota means something around 'Who are you?' "Threepio, what is she saying?" Luke asked, hopping his droid friend would have whatever language she was speaking within his seven million different forms of communication. "I'm sorry, Master Luke. But whatever language this thing is speaking, I do not know it." C-3PO said. Lyra perked up, lifting her head and smiling at the group of people surronding her. "Oh, you speak basic! Hi, I'm HM... I mean Lyra! And you are?" Lyra said. "Why, hello Lyra. I'm Leia, nice to meet you." Leia said. "I'm Solo, Han Solo. That furry ball of fur over there is Chewie." The dude next to Leia said, pointing to the tall wookie next to him. Chewie groaned. "Nice to meet you, Chewbacca!" Lyra said, shaking Chewie's hand. Han looked over at the girl, who looked around Luke's age. He was going to say something, but he didn't. "I'm Luke Skywalker and-" Luke started. Lyra quickly turned her head to face the blonde other dude. "Skywalker, you say? Well, prepare to die because of my tiny little finger bullets!" She shouted, pointing her hand to Luke. One bullet shot out of her pointer finger, and then other from her ring finger, and another from her pinkie. "Wait, what... AH!" Luke said. He pulled out his lightsaber and blocked the three bullets. Lyra pulled her hand down, and shot scowled over at the Skywalkers face. "Wh-what was that for?!" Luke asked. He put his lightsaber back and looked at the scowling girl. "You're a Skywalker, you said so yourself. Anakin Skywalker blew up my planet, so now I get my revenge on any Skywalker I come across!" Lyra said. Han glanced over to Leia, who just glanced over to Luke, who just shrugged and looked back to Lyra. “You mean Darth Vader, right?” Luke asked. Han looked over to Leia again, with an expression that meant something “Wait, if Luke’s your brother and Darth Vader his father…”. Leia awkwardly smiled back at Han, because who wants to admit that the most evilest guy in the world is your father? “Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader as the same person, you fool. Now, as I was saying PREPARe TO DIE!” Lyra said. She lifted her hand up again, amming it at Luke. “HEY, HEY, HEY!” Leia said. She stepped in front of Lyra and pulled her arm down. “Luke is harmless. Sure He has a lightsaber but he’s nothing like his- our father!” Lyra stood there for a second, before smiling. “Oh, hey. Sorry! I’m still torn about my planet being blown up. Sorry I tried to kill you, Luke!” She grinned. Luke “Well, I think we desrve a proper meeting. I’m Luke Skywalker, a Jedi” He said, putting his hand out for a handshake “Nice to meet you, Luke the Jedi. So, um where am I? My pod just crashed and I don’t even know where I am. Not that I knew where I was going either.” Lyra asked. “Your on Endor.” Luke answered. “Oh, that's not where I wanted to go.” Lyra said. She plopped down on a rock and smushed her face with her hands. Han looked over to Lyra, confused once again. “Wait, I thought you just said that you didn’t know where you were going!?” Han said. “I contradict my own logic. Well, I’ll guess I’ll have to adapt to living in the forest. I’ll be prepared for any snow falls!” Lyra said. She started walking behind the group, going deeper into the Endor forest. Luke thought for a moment, then decided to speak. “Wait, Lyra! Why don’t you stay with us? You seem kind of lonely, and we wouldn’t mind other person tagging along!” Luke said. “Actually, I do mind if someone is tagging along on the Fal-” Han whispered, but then was nudged by Leia. Lyra turned around, and started running back to the group. “Sure! I am kind of lonely, I have no friends really.” Lyra said. “Family? Who got a family right? Or do they annoy you so you just left?” Han asked Lyra. “I-i… I don’t have a family. The only person who was like a family to me is dead, along with everyone else I knew.” Lyra frowned. She didn’t really like talking about life before. “What happened? And why don’t you have a family? I know your not an orphan, for sure. Orphans normally end up like Luke over there not… you.” "Yeah, thanks. But I just have no family. I'm not an orphan. I'm just me. Only Miicon was a family to me." Lyra said. "What do you mean?" Han asked again. At this time, Lyra was getting a little annoyed with him. "IF I TOLD YOU GUYS YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!" She yelled. “Han, leave her alone. She’s upset, do you not see? ” Leia whispered. “So, Lyra. Where are you from?” “I’m from Alfreda. Linko, Alfreda to be exact. Well, apartment 5, level top, building Ando, Street Calmanda, or Channella, city Linko, Alfreda” Lyra said. “Uh, what’s Alfreda?” Han asked. “A planet. But not just any planet. My home planet.” Lyra said. She started to look back into the distance, remembering what it was like. “I’ve never heard of it. What happened to it?” Han asked, again. “It’s just a bunch of rocks and dust floating around the galaxy.” Lyra said. Han looked at her, confused. She sighed and clarified. “It’s been blown up.” Leia gave Lyra a caring look, knowing how it felt for your home planet to be blown to smithereens. Leia had to deal with the pain that it was her own father that blew up her planet, but Lyra wa some girl who didn’t understand anything so all's fair. I guess. “Thats… Sad. At least your on father didn’t blow it up. If you had a father.” Han said. Leia sent him a straky look. “I still have the bullets, remember.” Lyra squinted at him. This dude. This Solo, was getting on her nerves. “Okay, fine I’ll back down. But hey, I want to get off this planet! I want to get the Falcon” Han yelled. Lyra snickered. Han sounded like a whiny five year old like her neighbors Harry’s son, Fjord. “Han, just…” Leia started. “Shut up. Thats what your were going to say. But hey, I can contact this Falcon you speak of!” Lyra said. Luke looked over to his sister, wondering how the heck this girl finished her sisters, and Han looked over to Chewie, who I think was eating. “You.. Can?” Luke asked. “Yes, of course!” Lyra said. She smiled a bright smile, her hands on her hips and her eye closed. “But, some dude named Lando… Commando? Never mind whatever his name is, is flying it and just destroyed the death star! I’ll wait.” The group stood there and watched the girl. Then, somebody just started laughing. Then they all started laughing. Except the droids. Lyra just stood there making beeping noises for no reason. They waited. THE END Grimms is the author, and here is her notes Okay guys hi! Hope u liked it! Tell me down in the comments! The next chapter will be about a time on the Falcon, and Lyra knowing something about her new best friend and bro, and then setting off on a journey to bring in the right leader! :) ~Grimms